The Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time ft A2 (English Version)
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: A female android died trying to protect the last remainings of the humanity, but now she has been revived as a Hylian to help a child to fulfill his destiny with her support. Adult Link x A2 English version. Rated T for Fantasy violence and some language.
1. Prologue - Resurrection

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because Nintendo and Square Enix owns them.**

The story will be as same as the game, there will be just some changes and certain characters will play an important role in this plot.

/

 **Prologue: Resurrection.**

A silver-haired girl named A2 had climbed to the top of the tower in order to make a guy named 9S pull himself together, but he was so mentally unstable to listen, and thus, he didn't even listen to what she was saying to him, nor did care what could happen next.

"This tower is a giant cannon that's aimed at the human server on the moon, if we don't do something, all the humanity's data will be destroyed." A2 tried to warn him but that wasn't working.

"So what? None of it matters. Or didn't you know? They don't need us in this world anymore, the humanity is extinct. That moon server you're so worried was invented to give us something to fight for. " said 9S looking at the woman android with hatred at his face.

It was that moment when 9S revealed a terrible truth, YoRHa was created to perpetuate the lie, to make sure nobody learned the truth, the androids were designed to be killed, a backdoor was created in the bunker and programmed to be activated after a certain amount of time.

"The Commander? Me? 2B? Sacrificial limbs. All of us... " He spoke looking at her coldly, only to laugh maniacally, he was already losing his mind. "Is it that funny?! Aren't you really freaking LAUGHING?!"

"9S... We-" A2 tried to speak when he interrupted her in an overbearing way.

"Shut up! You fucking whore! You killed 2B! It's a matter of time before we will each other, you motherfucker!" 9S spat getting even angrier.

"Look, 2B hated killing you over and over, it caused her a terrible pain." A2 confessed something that he didn't know until that moment.

9S remained silent, he didn't want to listen to her anymore due to the hatred consuming him and his mind being completely cloudy.

The female android then revealed him that 9S was a high-end model, that's why people knew he would eventually learn the truth, and then A2 mentioned a shocking information about 2B, whose name was nothing but a cover up nickname for non-more or less than 2E, Number 2 Type E, those things were a designed special class of members to execute the YoRHa units, in other words, they were built to kill any single android, like him.

"But you knew that. Right, 9S?" A2 inquired him after telling him the whole truth about 2B

"Shut up...! Shut the fuck up!" he yelled pointing at her with his sword, ready to fight. "What the hell you know?! You know nothing about us!"

At that moment, the floating robot Pod 153 tried to ask him to withdraw from fighting, but 9S was so stubborn to listening to his warning and he asked him to remain silent until either he or she died in combat.

The only thing he just wanted, is to fight and kill the deserter, just that.

He was so mentally blinded by the hatred to listen to somebody's words like A2...

"I wanted to help you... But you leave me no choice..." she declared getting ready to brawl.

And the fight began with the two charging at each other, their swords clashed strongly that there were sparks flying everywhere.

9S tried to slash the female android but she was faster and had a good movement, because of that she blocked any approaching attack, with the purpose of making him back to his sense, but it was already too late, the boy was already mentally ill.

9S tried to thrust her but A2 reacted quickly clashing her sword with his and with a move set, she took him down to the ground and almost gave him a final blow when suddenly...

"Take care of 9S..." the voice of 2B was heard inside her mind.

"2B..." A2 said stopping herself, just before being stabbed in the stomach by 9S, who was also stabbed in the same place, that's how they fell to the ground, losing tons of red fluids, making them bleed to death.

"I guess... This is the end..." said A2 in a very weak while her strength was leaving her.

9S for a while, was groaning painfully trying to take off the sword from the torso, despite having stabbed A2, he also was fatally wounded and put in a dying state.

"It's time, A2... You are going to be resuscitated..." there was an angelical voice talking to the silver-haired android girl, who was at her lasts breaths.

"Yeah... Whatever... " she said before closing her eyes forever, and dying with a smile...

And that's how they both died clashing each other with everything they got and the white ark was starting to take off to the space. There was no YoRHa unit left, and suddenly, A2's body started to glow in gold and fade away leaving sparkling particles everywhere, it took few minutes until all of the trace of her was completely wiped away, or that's what they thought.

/

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION - SOMEWHERE IN THE SKIES.**

Somewhere in the sky around the world, a parallel world to the desolated earth, without the humanity.

A group of goddesses were carrying a dead A2 at their arms, even though they were aware she was an android, they had a way to revive her, and thus, make her human by taking away her robotic parts and putting bones and flesh instead.

"Come on, put her on her table." she commanded while putting her over the said object.

"Are you sure about this, my lady?" one of the other goddesses questioned her.

"We already revived some women androids before, and she shall not be the exception," the leader sentenced while preparing to cast some kind of a spell. "Are you girls ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the girls nodded to the action they were about to perform.

"Let's get this done!" the leader declared starting the hardest operation.

A2's motionless body started to float around the table and some of beautiful sparks with a rainbow aura surrounded the body, the metallic parts were destroying themselves piece by piece, the skin started to restore itself, then, every single bone and organ were formed and put at the system.

After a fair amount of time, A2 had finally become a human, or even more than that.

"It took us a lot of time... But we succeed..." the goddess sighed cleaning up the sweat at her forefront.

"Alright, now she just have to wake up, I suppose that she will have a lot of questions for us." finalized the goddess leader while carrying the now 'human' girl to the bed to leave her resting.

/

During that time she was resting, A2 dreamed of walking in the space when of nowhere, she found her other self, her android version, who had an inexpressive-looking but evil-filled red eyes, she possessed the same sword as 2B had given to her.

"You… You are me…" the true A2 said pulling out her sword.

However, he other self wasn't talking at all, she just made combat grunts, and this is how they started to clash their swords.

"Damn it… You were affected as well?" she spat seeing the bloody red eyes of the other one.

"You damn right! I'm really jealous that you didn't go through that." her other self hissed laughing like crazy.

The real A2 was wearing a weird green tunic with a hat at the top of her head, she had some kind of arsenal like a shield with lots of strange symbols of a red bird and three triangles stuck together every single corner, and the same sword she used in her former life as an android, the Type-40.

They were slashing at each other, the only thing was that A2 bleeding from the left elbow, it was the first time she had felt a sharp pain in that place, her other self got injured as well but felt nothing.

"Ouch… That hurt… " A2 groaned in pain caressing her injury.

Anyway, they started to clash the swords again, almost grazing their faces with their sharp blades, at any given moment, A2 finally gave a great slash that made her other self fly away straight to the ground, defeating her.

"You are not bad… You fight very well… But be careful about the dangers you will encounter in your new world… " she warned her laughing evilly while vanishing form her sight.

"What did she mean by that? Pod?" A2 said dismayed due to her other self words. "Oh yeah… that robotic thing isn't with me anymore."

/

A2 opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her body was no longer of steel, she was feeling really weird.

"Where am I? I feel… really weird…" the silver-haired woman articulated while yawing and rising her hands, something that she had done before.

"You are in the Hyrule's skies." answered a blue-haired goddess, making her even more curious.

"H-Hyrule?" A2 questioned raising an eyebrow in that state. "How do you know my name?"

"We have been watching you all this time, we are sorry about what happened to your comrades, and your rival, 2B." the blue-haired girl answered giving her condolences.

"All this time? My comrades died protecting me, I should be with them... After all I already have done whatever I had to do. " A2 said feeling sorry.

"Do you think it would be good for you comrades that you wasted your second chance we have given to you?" inquired a red-haired goddess appearing behind the blue-haired girl.

"Who are you, guys?" A2 asked seeing them together, she wanted answers, and she wanted the truth.

"I'm Naryu, the goddess of Wisdom." the blue-haired introduced herself in a kind tone.

"Farore, the goddess of courage."

"Din, the goddess of power"

"Naryu… Farore… Din… Nice to meet you…" A2 introduced herself for the first time in a shy tone, she was starting to feel what a human being was like.

"Well, A2, surely you have a lot of questions you want to ask us, you must have noticed that you no longer have the metal parts, didn`t you?" said the green-haired woman.

"Metal parts? Wait a second… I feel a few beats at my chest. What's the meaning of this?" A2 inquired them putting a hand at the said place.

"It's your heart, dear. You have been revived" Naryu declared making the former android stay open-mouthed to her surprise.

"What did you say?! Have I been revived!? Explain me!" the silver-haired girl demanded, she wanted some explanations right now.

"We revived you, you resuscitated as a human, a Hylian, A2." Din explained her in a calm tone.

"A human… The humanity had been extinct for a long time." the silver-haired girl answered back trying to act cold towards them without success.

"Maybe from the world where you came from, but you are no longer there, you are in Hyrule, the land where the strongest warriors are born, and I know you can be part of it." argued Farore in a calm voice.

"Weird… I still remember every moment killing every machine and all, and it's a coincidence that an angelical voice kept calling at certain times." A2 confessed in a tranquil tone.

"It is because it was our doing, the darkest times are coming soon to our land." Din explained about the gravity of the situation.

"The darkest times? It's there a machine invading this place?" A2 asked them paying attention.

"It is not about machines, A2, it's about more sinister than you never imagined before." Naryu explained to her in a worried tone.

"Something more sinister…" she murmured while starting to understand the message, it was then when a nightmare came to her mind where a little child girl was running away with a mysterious white-haired woman, and then saw a blonde child about to be attacked by a disgusting green-skinned man. "That man… That man almost killed this child…"

"Exactly, that man from the gerudo race plans to conquest our lands, and that child is the only hope to not let that happen, thus sooner or later will leave home to set out a dangerous trip, and you must give him protection and support." the blue-haired goddess gave her that request.

"Are you telling me…? To protect him?" A2 asked them hearing the terrible news.

"We are asking you to because we all have seen how very protective you were towards a mechanic life named Pascal, the way you change of heart towards other machines form the village, finally, your admirable efforts to defend them from any kind of danger." Farore explained the reason of that request.

"It's true, but it was because they needed my help, and I think this child… will too, so I accept your request." A2 accepted making up her choice while getting off the bed.

"Now there's more like it, A2, well, I'll be back in a moment with the clothing you will wear." said Naryu disappearing from her sight.

After a few minutes, the blue-haired girl came back with the said clothing that the former android would wear, seeing it, she remember that blonde child but no only that, but her battle with her other self.

"These clothes…" she expressed herself surprised by the clothing.

"Yes, this is the clothing you will wear, so you can blend in with the Kokiri people." Naryu answered showing her the green tunic and a hat of the same color.

But what got the former android's attention, is that there was a white long underwear consisting of very tight pants and a long sleeves shirt, and a brown leather fingerless gloves besides of a pair of boots of the same resources.

"Kokiri?" A2 asked astonished about the comment.

"The Kokiri are a race that live eternally in a child's body, and these people generally wear that clothing you see at front." Naryu explained to her in a casual tone. "Have you seen your ears?"

The blue-haired lend her a mirror and that was how the former android got surprised, her ears became pointed.

"My ears… My ears look strange!"

"Of course. It is to make sure you can blend in with the Kokiri, and overall, the Hylian people, A2." Din mentioned the reason of it.

"It would like my ears to have human shape."

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to not to be discriminated and go freely around the land of Hyrule." Farore explained her.

"There's no way around but to stay like this, fine." A2 sighed in defeat.

It was then A2 dressed the clothing they brought to her, honestly, she look very appealing compared to her old clothing from the old organization she detested.

She looked like a real Hyrule warrior, and pretty.

"So… How do I Look?" A2 asked making a sexy pose, really weird for her.

"Like a true Kokiri." the goddesses made a compliment about her looks. "Oh, that's right, you need a name." declared Din surprising the former android.

"A name?" she asked in that state, as they never gave when she was deployed in her former life as an android.

"Yes, because it will be awkward if they call you that way, and we need you to name you the way the citizens, including that child, can remember easily." Naryu mentioned thoughtfully.

The goddesses thought for a few minutes until they eventually made a choice.

"How about we call you Andrea?" the red-haired goddess suggested.

"Andrea?" A2 said knowing his new name.

"Yes, this is your new name you will use from now on, you are no longer a YoRHa android, but a Hylian who will help this child accomplishing his destiny with your support." Farore declared in a serious mood.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded A2, now known as Andrea, her curiosity was waking up, nothing of that happened to her in the wasted land.

"That light will take you to the Hyrule Field, southeast where it leads to Kokiri forest, that's where that child who will set up his trip lives." Din explained to her while giving her farewells.

"The field?" A2 asked after hearing the words from the red-haired goddess.

"Don't worry, you will know soon enough, farewell." Naryu said goodbye seeing her disappear but not before telling her one more thing. "There's a wood house that was built specially for you, enjoy."

"Wait! I need more answers!" A2 tried to say some more when she was warped disappearing from the goddesses' sight.

"She will be okay…" said Farore in a hopeful mood.

"Yeah, I can feel her will running through her vains." seconded Naryu.

"That child and Andrea will stand up to whatever any difficulty shows up, together." finished Din before splitting up.

/

 **THAT NIGHT IN HYRULE FIELD**

Under the blue light surrounding her, A2 landed safely straight to the open-field of Hyrule, she was in a new world, there was any kind of machine in sight, looked like she entered to medieval times, no technology anywhere.

Suddenly, the moment of the little girl on a runaway, the green-skinned appearing of nowhere, and specially that blonde child wearing the same green tunic came to her mind.

"This looks familiar for me… Is this Hyrule?" the silver-haired girl asked herself in a curious tone.

To be honest it felt really nice and warm in contrast to the hostile and machine-filled world.

In this precise second, A2 noticed a mysterious cave which was surrounded by some trees, it seemed as the goddesses had as told her, that cave was the access to the place where the child prophecy was living.

"I'll see if what those goddesses told me is true." declared A2 right before entering the cave.

/

 **KOKIRI FOREST**

After getting past the cave and cross the bridge, A2 finally entered the said Kokiri forest, for the first time ever, she came to realize that there was still a huge trace of humanity right after seeing some people walking, messing and playing around that place with some kind of sparkling things which turned to be a kind of fairies.

As it was expecting, some Kokiri people stared at her with jealously because of her aspect, A2 was taller and as the goddesses said, the Kokiri people were short in height.

Not caring about their looks, she proceeded to enter to the said house the goddesses had built specially for her. It had few white drawings and she didn't know that, there was a person living next to her whom would have to support for the rest of her life…

/

 **END OF THE PROLOGUE**

 **N/A:**

 **Ok, so this is my first time writing a fanfic in English, as it's not my first language, there might be lots of mistakes I made, so I'm sorry if I messed up but I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you liked it, you can send me a review so I will be motivated.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because Nintendo and Square Enix owns them.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND**

 ** _IN THE VAST, DEEP FOREST OF HYRULE..._**

 ** _LONG HAVE I SERVERD AS THE GUARDIAN SPIRIT..._**

 ** _I AM KNOWN AS THE DEKU TREE..._**

 ** _THE CHILDREN OF THE FOREST, THE KOKIRI, LIVE HERE WITH ME..._**

 ** _EACH KOKIRI HAS HIS OR HER OWN GUARDIAN FAIRY..._**

 ** _HOWEVER, THERE IS A CHILD WHO DOES NOT HAVE A FAIRY..._**

 ** _AND A WOMAN WHO CAME FROM THE WORLD WHERE THE HUMANITY HAD BEEN EXTINCT..._**

In the field of Hyrule, the black clouds covered up the sky and there was a strong storm in this whole place.

There was a blonde child wearing a green tunic watching how a bridge was opening up and immediately saw a little girl escaping quickly on the top of a horse along with a white-haired woman.

Then he turned around only to see a tall green-skinned man wearing red hair, he looked so ruthless, very ruthless, that man was about to shoot a bolt attack when...

"Leave him ALONE!" shouted a silver-haired girl running towards them.

And then it went white.

/

"Navi... Navi... Where are you? Come here..." called the voice of a man in a calm tone. "Oh... Navi the fairy... listen to my words... The words of the Deku tree... Can you sense it? The climate of evil descending into this realm.

"Yes, I can sense it, Great Deku Tree" asked the mentioned fairy.

"Malevolent forces are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…"

"Your powers had stopped being that effective?" Nave asked him in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I cannot longer do anything, it's time for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey… And that woman who formerly was an android gives him safety and support." The Great Deku Tree declared it was time for the child to accomplish his destiny.

The fairy remained silent as she was thinking about the terrible revelations, a prophecy was threating the peace in these lands.

"The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth… Navi… go now! Find our young friend and her protectress, and guide them to me…" the deku tree implored her to do that action. "I do not have much time left… Fly, Navi, Fly! The fate of the forest, no, the world, depends upon thee!"

Navi flew immediately towards that house which had few white details, even although she got hit against a hill's cage, and finally made it towards the door of that house.

/

 **SILVER-HAIRED GIRL'S HOUSE**

Right after entering the house, the fairy saw how simple it seemed, there was not a lot of belongings but what it attracted her attention, it was that sword that it did not seem to be part of Hyrule, but seemed way futuristic for the people of this zone, and then she observed how that silver-haired girl was still peacefully asleep in the bed, who would later become that child's protector.

But there was no time to waste staring at her.

"Good morning! Open your eyes! The sun's already up! There's something you got to do!" Navi called her while flying over the silver-haired woman, who scowled in disgust and turned around to try to keep sleeping, much to her annoyance. "Hey! Get up already! This is not the moment to be a lazy lady! You have somebody to protect!"

Those words made the girl react and sit down at the edge of her bed.

"You don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?" she said being half-annoyed but attentive. "Well, you said I have somebody to protect, right?"

"Yes, the Great Deku Tree is requiring your presence, and that child's as well." Navi explained her calmly.

"The Great Deku Tree?" the silver-haired girl asked confused.

"It is the one who prayed for us in all the whole land of Hyrule, and wants to see you two." Navi answered giving her a clear explanation. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Andrea, my name is Andrea." the silver-haired girl introduced herself nicely.

"I'm Navi. Now let's go get to that child." the fairy seconded while the girl got off the bed.

"Yeah."

/

 **GREEN-TUNIC CHILD'S HOUSE**

Navi and Andrea observed the child's house, it was plain and simple but the at least it had enough resources to help himself, it was the moment when they noticed the sleeping blonde child on the bed, and something came to Andrea's mind, as she was having a kind of nightmare again and again, and surely that child had been dreaming of the same thing.

"That child… It's the child whom that green-skinned man almost kills…" Andrea thought in an astonished mood.

The fairy flew towards that kid to wake him up.

"Morning you little boy! The sun is up! Come on!" Navi called him in a loud tone trying to wake him up, but just like Andrea, he scowled turning around trying to sleep.

"Hey! Wake up! The great Deku tree wants to speak with you! Is it possible for Hyrule to depend upon a lazy child?! Come on! Let's go!" Navi gabbled visibly annoyed.

"Is this child really that lazy?" Andrea thought lifting an eyebrow.

"Easy, easy, I'm awake already." the blonde child said in the sleepy mood.

"Good! You finally have woken up! My name is Navi! The great deku has requested me to be your fairy." she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

Did he really hear well? Did really have a fairy by his side? No wonder it was the best day of his life.

"I'm Link, nice to meet you, oh, it seems someone came with you." he seconded while staring at the girl with the same clothing as his.

"I see you have woken up, kid." Andrea said while cat walking, getting his attention and making him mildly blushed.

But the detail was not that, what attracted Link's attention, it was that woman's sword didn't seem to be part of that period but from the future and something like that.

"Ye-Yes… What's your name?" Link asked astonished due to the girl's beauty.

"I'm Andrea, and I will be your protector from now on. The Great Deku Tree wants to see us, let's get going. Are you ready?" she answered surprising, and motivating the kid.

"Yes, let's go." Link said in the hyped mood.

"There is no time to lose, let's go!" finished Navi out of the house with the two elves.

"What a quicker fairy you have…" Andrea commented while leaving with his new protégé.

/

 **KOKIRI FOREST**

Both elves were getting down from the wooden ladder while the fairy was following them closely, when they set their feet on the ground, the three walked straight ahead when they encountered a light-green haired girl.

"Oh, hi Link! I see you are already awake." She greeted him only to see Andrea with jealousy. The kid was really lucky to have somebody beside green-haired girl who wasn't making fun of him due to not having a fairy. "I see you are very well accompanied."

"Ah, hello Saria." He greeted her back with a smile on his face. "Yes, she's my fairy, Navi, and this woman who is my guardian, Andrea. Navi, Andrea, she's Saria."

"Nice to meet you, miss Saria." the fairy sighed in a nice tone.

"Nice to meet you, too." Andrea seconded in the same tone.

"It's my pleasure!" Saria answered cheerfully. "Why are you guys in a hurry? It's there something wrong?" she asked looking at them worried.

"Well, the great Deku three is calling for us." Link explained the reason of their hurries. "It seems it's very urgent."

"Oh. Is the guardian calling you? That's good!" Saira praised him, but she just remembered one thing. "But there's a problem, Mido is blocking the entrance, some monsters just appeared mysteriously in the way to our guardian…" she explained in the worried tone.

"Monsters?" said Andrea astonished after hearing the revelation. "But… Since when they appeared? When I first came here, there was none of them, it's weird.

"I really don't have an idea, it's like something wrong was happening, and the forest was becoming dangerous lately." Saria told them looking away. "But Andrea… Do you have that mysterious sword, don't you?"

"I do, I got it on my journeys before I came to live here." she explained it to the surprise of everyone, but Link didn't mind it much.

"Well, Link…" spoke Saria looking at the boy. "You have trained to wield a sword, haven't you?"

"Yes, I had had been training to face any monsters." he nodded cheerfully.

"Well, you can obtain a shield in a store, but the only weapon we have is in a secret place." said the green-haired girl.

"The Kokiri Sword?" declared Navi understanding what the girl was saying. "I know where it is! Don't worry, I know that Link knows what he does, that's the reason that out guardian wants to see him."

"Alright." Saria nodded looking at him worriedly. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will!"

The green-haired girl saw them walk away. "I know your destiny is bigger than you think… Link… Be careful…"

Link and Andrea searched throughout the forest for lots of rupees in order to buy a shield, it cost them a lot of job but they finally gained enough money.

"I think this is enough, Link, Let's go get your shield." nodded Andrea after finishing counting the rupees.

"Yes."

The money they had was fortunately enough to buy the shield, the people were weirdly staring at the silver-haired girl accompanying the green-clothed blonde boy, someone could say that Link was getting away with it due to having the tall girl as his protector.

"Seems people are jealous of you." said Link seeing how they were being stared at.

"Yep, as I'm the only tall woman, if it's what you mean." laughed Andrea. "Now, the sword is the only thing we all have left. Do you know where it is, Navi?"

"I do, when I flew there, I noticed a breach up there in the training zone, that's where I saw the sword." the fairy told them the location.

"Let's go and see then." the silver-haired girl declared going towards the hill.

One they reached up the hill, they noticed that effectively there was the said breach the fairy mentioned, and Andrea attempted to crawl inside the hole but came to realize that she wasn't fit to enter there due to being bigger.

"I will do it." declared Link going prone.

"Wait, are you sure?" Andrea asked in a worried mood.

"Don't worry, Andrea. I'll let you know if anything happens." Navi calmed her down being all set to help the blonde boy.

"Just be careful, Link." Andrea sighed.

And that's how the boy went prone and crawled through the hole which leaded him to a labyrinth with a ball rolling around the place, Link wandered throughout the labyrinth being cautious avoiding the ball until eventually reached a treasure box.

"This one! Open it!" said Navi inciting him to do so.

It was the moment that what Link found after opening the treasure box, was a weapon that Navi had mentioned him, the Kokiri Sword.

"Now I have everything that is necessary to defend myself." expressed Link smiling while putting his sword away on the back.

"Good, now let's get out of here." said Navi by the time they left this place.

/

During that time, Andrea remained thinking about that child, he remembered her to somebody, somebody who was a machine who hated violence in its machine and android infested world, and besides, it remembered her to a white-haired boy who used to be kind that turned into an insane, full of hatred, and mentally ill android.

It was then when she first met Link, she decided to not to make the same mistake twice, and that mistake was to let her most important thing die in her former life.

"Andrea! I got the sword!" called Link right after crawling out of the breach.

"Oh, great. Now we can get to see the great deku tree." said the mentioned girl while watching him stand up on his feet.

They were going to see the guardian when Mido stepped on their way.

"Stop it right there, kid with no fairy! This road is full of monsters!" said the boy in a mocking tone.

"That doesn't matter, I already have something to defend myself with." Link answered back trying to sound determinate. "Besides, the great deku tree is requesting my presence."

"What?! This is impossible! Why would our guardian request a good-for-nothing-child like y-? Mido was mocking Link when Andrea gave him a death glare.

"This kid has a fairy…" she expressed coldly, scaring the blonde boy, but not as much as Mido. "What he says is true, so step away from him and get lost…"

Mido was shocked by the way she glared at him, nobody treated him like that, not while he mocked Link frequently until the girl appeared in front of him, Mido had no choice but let them through.

"Okay…! You guys will see how you fail your mission, you will regret your decision!"

"One more word and I swear I will smack your face." Andrea threated by pointing a finger at him.

"Andrea…"

"Let's go, Link."

Both elves went through the road to see the guardian of that place, they encountered some monsters known as the deku babas that merged from the ground and remained vertically straight, that surprised Andrea, because she never did encounter one of those type of monsters in her former life.

"What the hell is that thing?!" she asked wielding her sword nervously.

"It's just a Deku Baba, just cut it in half." Navi advised her to do so, which both her and Link did, they eliminated the remaining ones and consequently, they got some deku sticks that those monsters left by the time they died.

After defeating them, they traveled though the road until they finally spotted the guardian of the forest standing right front of them.

"It's so big…" said the silver-haired girl amazed by the size.

"You don't say…" Link seconded in the same mood.

"Oh… Navi… You guys are here…" the great tree started speaking. "Link… Andrea… Welcome."

"Thank you, great deku tree." Link thanked him bowing, and Andrea did it as well.

"Pay attention to what I, the great deku tree, going to say… Since many nights, your dreams seemed to be disturbed by these horrible nightmares." manifested the tree. "while the evil puppies get stronger, a malefic aura is taking over the world and makes certain vulnerable people have a bad omen, I believe you two are a few of them.

"We?" Andrea inquired shocked by the revelation.

"That's right, and it's time for you Link to put your courage to the test." Deku tree declared making both elves suspicious but have a determinate face. "I have been a victim of a curse, I need you to help me to be break free from it with your bravery, knowledge and your protector's help. Do you have what it takes to accomplish this task?"

"I do, of course." Link confirmed getting ready for it.

"It's completely dangerous, kid. Are you sure you want to do this?" Andrea asked him slightly worried about his integrity.

"Of course, Andrea. I want to help the Great Deku Tree." Link nodded decided to.

"Well, here goes nothing…" ended Andrea while watching the guardian opening his mouth giving them access to lift the curse is swarming through the tree.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER 1**

N/A:

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I do this because some people from English-speaking read my Spanish version and they requested me to translate this so it may take time to finish it, but it will be worth the wait, take care and cheers.


	3. The Kokiri Emerald

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because Nintendo and Square Enix owns them.**

 **/**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE KOKIRI EMERALD**

 **/**

 **INSIDE OF THE DEKU THREE**

Link, Andrea and Navi entered to what it turned to be inside of the great guardian, and immediately saw a hole covered by a spider web on the floor at front of their eyes.

"It's weird, no spider web had this shape…" Andrea opined thoughtfully.

"I will go and see what is behind this thing," said Link running towards the hole.

"No, Link! Wait! It's Dangerous!" the girl ran towards the kid only to see that this material didn't break with their weight. "Wait a minute, it doesn't break?"

"It takes more than that to make this spider web disappear." Navi mentioned while trying to calm her down. "If you both jump from a very high floor, you will surely break and get through it.

"From a very high floor? It's risky, but…" Andrea tried to say something when Link called them. "Look! There something down there."

"It seems there's a basement behind that spider web." Andrea gave an opinion about that.

"How about we go and check this place out?" Link asked if they could go down to the basement.

"Okay, Link, I just hope it's worth it that we jump from a very high floor." Andrea agreed showing some concern about the risky plan was entailing.

"It will be worth, Andrea, I promise." Link convinced her being positive, something it amused the silver-haired girl.

"Alright, let's go." The woman agreed without any further ado.

After they conversed, they both climbed a vine they noticed at the front and then, they saw the others they also could climb but a few spiders with a skull named SkullWalltulas were blocking their way, so they opted to leave it for later to get to a door.

"Don't worry, this door will take you to a room where there are some weapons that will help you in the mission." Navi explained them right before the door was opened.

Immediately, the elves entered to the next area just to hear the door being locked behind those bars, when they turned around to the front, they saw a brown-colored wood-looking strange creature before them.

"It's a Deku Scrub! Watch out!" Navi warned them upon seeing that little monster.

Andrea charged towards it but as soon as she was close, that Scrub hid below the ground, frustrating her.

"Damn it! He ran away!" the girl muttered showing frustration going back where she was before, only to hear the same noise at her back.

"You must not get close to this guy because otherwise, it will hide on the ground again and will not come out unless you get away, what you have to do is to have something to bounce back that projectile." The fairy advised her the way to defeat the scrub.

"Something… to hit bounce that projectile?" said Andrea slightly confused.

It was at this moment when Link came out with an idea.

"I will handle this."

"Link, this creature is going to shoot you, do you at least know how to use the shield?" Andrea questioned him for his intentions.

"Just watch me."

What Link had to do was to get a little closer, covered himself with his shield while the Deku Scrub shot a bullet, which turned to be a nut, and by the time it hit the shield, the nut itself bounced back and effectively, the creature was hit and started running madly around the room.

"Let's get him!" Navi ordered the elves to run and grab the deku Scrub, which between the two succeeded and the guy started talking.

"Wait! Wait! If you guys don't kill me, I will tell you something…" the deku scrub gabbled nervously being slightly scared of their facets. "Some dekus like me protect some areas, they will tell you important things, I think one of us knows who damaged the Deku Tree, and the curse culprit's location. Well! It's all I can tell you! Bye!" The Deku scrub ran away after telling them some hints, which could be useful at sometime.

"What did he mean that there's a culprit about what's happening to our guardian?" Link questioned being stupefied, and skeptical.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, let's take him down, let's go." Andrea nodded decided to seek the responsible with his protégé.

"Yes."

Upon entering to the next area, they ran into a cement platform, which they stand in, but upon stomping over it, the platform started shaking and the two quickly jumped to the other one right before the cement floor fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

The platform itself was full of vines at both sides, which they could have used to climb to it, but it didn't matter anyways, they noticed a chest standing right at front of them.

"Let's see what's inside of that chest." Said Andrea getting closer with Link.

" We will open it anyways." Replied Link opening the said chest.

What they got were two fairy slingshots, one of them was small, while the other one was slightly bigger than the other one, and in other words, both of them were for Link and Andrea respectively.

"We can now throw the SkullWalltulas off the wall this way." Link expressed getting ready to use his new weapon. "But how will we get back there?" he asked looking at the torn platform and realizing there was absolutely no way to climb back to the door.

"Those slingshots were made by the fairies, so they can deal damage to whatever kind of material they touch." Navi explained them what their weapons were about.

"Can we damage the enemies we encounter with that?" Andrea asked her just to be sure.

"Of course, now find a way to bring down that ladder that are being held by these spider webs." Navi nodded before giving them indications.

"Mmmm… There has to be a way to get this ladder down…" said Andrea thoughtfully.

"What about… if one of us uses their slingshot?" Link suggested cheerfully.

"Let's see how useful these are." Andrea decided to point at the ladder and gave it a shot by shooting a kind of projectile that turned to be a Deku seed and then the ladder fell off the spider webs' grasps.

They really were correct about what the green tunic kid had said it was clever on their actions they made.

"Link… It worked." She congratulated him in a soothing and warm voice.

"Th-Thank you… You're welcome." Link laughed blushing himself a little due to her protectress's facet.

Both elves ran towards the ladder, Andrea was the first to climb up, without realizing that Link was watching her for a brief moment beneath her skit, she had a great beauty behind her green tunic, even through he looked away smacking a little bit his head.

Okay, it's natural for the kids to start getting interested in a girl, and Link was not an exception, and it was not his fault.

"Link, you're next." Andrea called him to climb up making him wake up from his trance.

"Ye-Yes!" Link nodded out rightly while climbing up.

The kid climbed up the ladder and together they left the area to face the spiders from the vines.

"You take them from the right and left, I'll take it from above." Indicated Andrea pointing at the spider with her slingshot.

"Okay." Link agreed to what her protectress told him to.

That was how they both killed the Skullwalltulas that were blocking their way of vines and proceeded to climb up until they reached the very high floor the fairy talked about.

Suddenly, when they were about to jump off, a bigger arachnid creature appeared of nowhere at front of the duo, scaring not as much as Link but Andrea, who was visibly frightened while looking at the spider.

"What the hell is this thing?!" said the girl trying to recover herself from the suddenly shock.

"It's a Skulltula, Andrea, don't be afraid of them, when it shows its belly, give it a deathblow." Navi gave her an advice calming her down.

"Ok-Okay, I will do what you say." Andrea declared decided to face her fears.

The silver-haired girl slowed walked towards the spider wielding her sword, it was at this moment when the monster turned around showing its weak point that Navi explained her, Andrea gave it a deadly thrust through the belly, killing the spider in the process.

"You are awesome, Andrea!" Link praised her actions and braveness.

"Thank you, Link. There a other spiders hanging on the roof around here." The woman thanked him while watching the Skulltulas hanging up around the spider webs.

"We better leave them, now we have to look for this responsible who dared to hurt our leader." Navi indicated them to not deal with the spiders and focus on the mission.

"You're right, we have to keep going." Link nodded while looking at the spider web-covered hole.

"We have to jump off, Link. Are you ready?" Andrea expressed getting ready for this risky task.

"I'm ready, Andrea, whenever you are." The blonde kid nodded willing to.

"Alright, by the count of three. One… Two… THREE!"

Both elves jumped off the wood coming effectively to get through the spider web that was covering the basement, and they fell straight to the water, getting themselves soaked and all.

"Hot damn! Now we are both wet!" Andrea complained due to their fall.

"But at least we are here, right?" said Link laughing at their act.

"You don't say. We could have killed ourselves, Link."

"But we are still alive, so it doesn't matter, Andrea."

"You're right, let's get moving."

Both of them climbed to a form ground and what they found was a switch, and when they stepped on, a torch turned on burning up the spider web it surrounded it, besides, there was a door that was covered by the same material.

"Let's get to that door." Said Andrea while Link lighted up a deku stick.

They proceeded to walk towards the door and the spider web that was covering it was burned giving them access to the next area they entered, where another Deku Scrub appeared and they did the same thing to grab him and make him talk.

"Don´t kill me please! I swear I won't do it again! If you forgive me, I'm gonna show you something cool and useful." the deku scrub gabbled giving them some clues. "You guys will face my brothers soon enough, but you won't be able to defeat them unless you hit them at the correct order.

"At the correct order?" Andrea inquired him frowning suspiciously.

"Yeah, the correct order where you have to hit is 2, 3, and 1. Twenty-three is the number one! Do you really think I'm such a traitor?" finalized the deku scrub running away and leaving the area.

"Wow, even though being a strange creature, has its way of thinking." Navi gave an opinion analyzing its behavior.

"Look, an eye" Andrea let them know watching that strange object.

"Well, maybe this door will open if we close that eye." Navi suggested about finding a way to do so.

"Okay". Link agreed.

The blonde guy pointed his slingshot towards the said target and by the time he hit it, the bars raised up unlocking the door, which he and the others crossed to get to the next area.

They noticed a circular zone with some doors, which one of them was guarded by a skulltula but they did not care about it, what they had to do was to find a way to get out of the room.

While looking at the roof, they saw a few grubs threating with falling to the ground, upon getting closer a few millimeters, the grubs fell off and few little brown-skinned with only one eye monsters were born.

"They are little Gohmas! Beat them up!" Navi warned them to do this action.

"I think this will not be a problem for me… Let's do it Link." said Andrea charging up towards these creatures with his protégé.

The elves took them down by slicing them into pieces until none of them remained in the map.

At this precise second, they notices a hole, but this one was a little bit larger than the other one in the forest.

"This looks a little bit bigger." Link articulated looking at the height.

"Yeah, maybe we can get pass through there." seconded Andrea having the same opinion.

"We don't lose anything if we try." said Link while crawling through the hole.

The blonde kid managed to get through the hole and go back to the place that they both fell, now it was Andrea's turn.

"I hope I'm fit to get pass this thing." Andrea expressed lying down on the floor.

The girl began to crawl and upon entering the hole, she felt herself a cramped but it wasn't enough to get herself stuck inside.

Link realized about it and offered his hand to help her get off the hole.

"Thank you, Link. I was feeling so cramped back there." Andrea thanked him standing on her feet.

"I couldn't let you get stuck." Link responded with a smile.

While turning around, they noticed another spider web-covered hole and obviously, another basement down there.

"Looks like another room." Andrea mentioned it. "Let's go and check it."

Saying that, Andrea lighted up her deku stick with the torch, and then burned the spider web.

"Right, we will throw ourselves through the hole. Ready?"

"I am."

That was how both of them jumped off the floor getting through the hole and falling to the water the same way as they did back up there.

They swam few meters until they reached the edge of the water and encountered the three deku scrubs.

It was at this moment when something came up to Link's mind about what the creature said.

"The creature said that we have to hit them at the correct order, right?" the kid elf asked thoughtfully.

"Something like that… I guess the second one is in the half, the third one is on the right, and the first one is on the left." commented Andrea counting the scrubs.

"You gave me an idea." Link declared while equipping his shield.

Link approached a little bit towards the scrub creatures and proceeded to bounce back to the central one, letting them stand still covering themselves in blue, then upon bouncing the deku nut back towards the first one, the latter tried to run away but was busted by both elves.

"How the heck did you guys find out our secret!?" I'm very mad that I will reveal you the secret about how to defeat the Queen Gohma!" the deku scrub spat showing some annoyance.

"What kind of secret?" Andrea questioned him in a serious mood.

"If you two want to defeat her, try to hit her eye while she's stunned. Oh great queen! Forgive me!" the last deku scrub gabbled running away.

After that, the bars lifted up giving them a free access for both of them.

"It appears it won't take much longer before we mess with the responsible…" said Andrea cracking up her knuckles.

"I think so, let's go, Andrea." declared Link getting warmed up for the incoming battle.

The next area they entered was dark with a weak green light and lots of dust around the floor, and them they heard how loudly the door shut at their backs, leaving them trapped.

"It seems we've been shut." Andrea warned wielding her sword when they heard a creepy noise. "What was that noise?"

They both looked around the dark area until they finally noticed something suspicious on the roof, when seeing that bizarre eye, they immediately found out it was that monster who made that kind of noises, and then it went down to the floor showing them its arachnid shape as the Queen Gohma.

"Be careful, Link, this monster doesn't kid around." said Andrea precautious while the arachnid monster was crawling up to the roof.

Queen Gohma started to let some little Gohmas' grubs fall off her belly, and the same time her eye turned red, just as one of the Deku Scrubs told them few moments before.

"Shoot her in the eye while she's in that state! That's her weak point!" Navi advised them upon finding out a way to defeat her.

"Link! Get that monster! I'll deal with them! Go!" Andrea asked him to face Gohma while slashing every single baby Gohmas.

"Okay!"

Link quickly pointed his slingshot at the red eye and effectively the arachnid felt stunned and fell off to the ground, Link didn't waste the chance to slash it a lot and damage her.

After taking some hits, the Queen Gohma climbed up to the roof and Andrea, done taking down the creatures, decided to use her weapon to do the same process helping his protégé.

"Now! Link!" the silver-haired girl called and told him to do the said action.

Immediately, the blonde kid charged towards the monster, and that's how he finally gave the queen a great deathblow, trusting his sword through the eye and finishing the monster that was disintegrating in ashes and blue flames surrounding the creature. They eventually had lifted the curse.

"We did it…" Link spoke relieved while putting his arsenal away.

"We finally lifted the curse… You have shown your courage…" Andrea praised him smiling.

At this moment, a blue light appeared at front of them, Andrea remembered the same way she was transported back then.

"Let's go, I'm sure this thing will get us out of here." said Andrea while stepping in the light along with Link.

Upon entering, that thing transformed into a kind of a blue-colored emerald and they both left the area, disappearing in the act.

/

 **KOKIRI FOREST**

The light brought them back to where the Deku Three was standing before the both elves, who was waiting for them, but it was not in a good shape as they thought.

"Well done, Link…" the tree began speaking in a weak tone. "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage…"

"I have lifted the curse, great deku Three." said Link showing his smile.

"I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes… and you Andrea… thou hast helped this courageous young men to carry out my wishes…" the guardian tree congratulated them for their actions.

"Thank you, sir." the silver-haired woman thanked him for his words.

"You are welcome, girl, now I have yet to tell more to you guys, wouldst thou listen?" the Deku tree inquired them if they wanted to hear him.

"Yes, tell us, please." Link nodded asking the guardian to do so.

"Now… listen carefully… A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…" the tree started to argue a story that would be of very importance.

/

 _ **This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule…**_

 _ **For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…**_

 _ **Before time began… before spirits and life existed…**_

 _ **Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…**_

 _ **Din, the goddess of power…**_

 _ **Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…**_

 _ **Farore, the goddess of courage…**_

 _ **Din… With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.**_

 _ **Naryu… Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.**_

 _ **Farore… With her rich soul, produced all life-forms who would uphold the law.**_

 _ **The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens.**_

 _ **And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world.**_

 _ **Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence.**_

 _ **And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.**_

/

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce…" the Deku Tree warned them after relating the tale. "Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend…"

Both elves listened to the story carefully and something came to Andrea's mind, and it was about that green-skinned and red-eyed man, by the time realized about his black armor, she found out he was the man whom the guardian was referring to, and something else…

"That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh…" the Deku Tree declared this, making both elves saddened.

"Sir…" Andrea said in a worried tone.

"Great Deku Tree…" Link expressed sadness holding up the tears.

"Link, though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before both of you started…" said the guardian showing near death signals. "Yes, I will pass away soon… But do not grieve for me…"

"Sir… please don't say that…" Andrea begged him to stay alive in a saddened tone, just like his protégé.

"You have done what you could to break the curse, I have been able to tell you of these important matters…" the Deku Tree stated in an even weaker, and dying tone. "This is the Hyrule's final hope… Link… Andrea… Go now to Hyrule Castle… There thou two wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he casted the curse upon me…"

From a moment and other, a beautiful green emerald appeared with a sparkle with the same insignia as Link's shield but with gold themes, it was the Kokiri's Emerald which the Great Deku Tree entrusted them.

"Is that the emerald our guardian had talked us about?" Andrea questioned astonished about the jewel's shape.

"I guess so…" Link nodded responding to her protectress.

"The future depends upon both of thee, Link… Thou art courageous… Navi the fairy… Help Link to carry out my will… Andrea… You must support him as his protectress." said the Great Deku Tree in his last breath. "I entreat you… guys… Good… bye…" he finally bid his farewell before succumbing to the curse, and fading out. He was gone.

"Great Deku Tree!" Link cried out getting on his knees while emotionally breaking down and sobbing. Something that Andrea had noticed.

"Link…" said the girl while hugging his protégé and crying with him. "There… There… Don't cry… You did what you could… There was nothing we could do to save him…

Andrea understood Link's feelings, she had lost her friends in her former life, and now that kid lost his great guardian and best friend that prayed for the Kokiris, and him.

"Cheer up Link, your friend wouldn't like to see you like this… Come on." Andrea comforted him directing the young man around the place.

Link nodded while walking up around the zone where the deku babas had appeared before when they suddenly ran into Mido, who was notoriously angry at them, but precisely Link.

"Hey, Link! What the hell did you guys do?!" Mido was very pissed off complaining to them.

"The great Deku Three… has died." Andrea answered him in a melancholic voice, something that impacted, and made him even angrier. "The Great Deku Tree… Did he... die? How could you let a thing like that happen?! It's all your fault! You fucking piece of sh-!" he was not only scolding him but beginning to tell him denigrating names until Andrea grabbed him by shirt tightly giving him a death and menacing glare.

"Leave him alone, you 'mister' leader…! He did what he could to save our guardian, and yet you still dare to denigrate him…! You idiot… You should think twice before bothering him… Otherwise… I'm gonna tear your teeth apart." The silver-haired girl threatened Mido making him shut up while she was defending his kid.

Right after she let him go, Mido gave her an angry look, but in reality he was scared of the glare she gave him.

"Let's take our leave, Link… I can't stand this arrogant guy who makes a show of bravado in front of you…" said Andrea in a somber tone, which he agreed to do so because he didn't want the things be worse anymore and argue.

Mido was now scared of the protectress, from now on he would have to think twice before messing with Link once he returned, because otherwise, Andrea would tear him apart, something that she did not do because of his protégé's own good and to not make things worse.

Both elves proceeded towards the cave at front of them, by the time they were willing to cross the bridge, they suddenly ran into Saria.

"Oh, you guys are leaving…" the green-haired greeted them in a melancholic tone while standing at their backs.

"Yes, we have to travel, Saria." Andrea answered her.

"We have to visit the princess of the Hyrule Castle." Link seconded giving her some explanations.

"I knew… that you would leave the forest… someday, Link…" said Saria getting closer to the blonde kid. "Because you are different from me and my friends… But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever… won't we?"

"Of course we will be, Saria. Never forget that." Link nodded cheering her up.

"I will remember it. Anyway, I want you to have this ocarina… Please take good care of it." Saria stated giving her instrument to him.

"Saria, but… It's your Ocarina." Link seemed hesitant to have something that it was not his.

"I know, but you need it more than I do. When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit." Saria told him with a sad smile.

Saria was really not only his only friend, but like a mother for him, after all, Link was starting to grow up like a warrior fated to out his life on the line to defend his own.

Watching him go away caused her much nostalgia, but seeing Link have his journey partner was enough to make her relieved, and put a trust on that woman.

"Andrea… Please take a good care of him." Saria asked her to watch over him.

"I will, Saria. See you…" the silver-haired girl bid farewell leaving with Link.

"See you… come back soon." Saria bid back seeing them go.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER 2**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hello guys, it's been a while since I first started to translate this great story everyone loved, sorry to keep you waiting and not updating so soon. I had a lot to deal and playing lots of smash ultimate had been distracting me a lot.**

 **But well, here you have it, hope you enjoyed it. See you soon.**


	4. Exit to the Outside World

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because Nintendo and Square Enix owns them.**

 **CHAPTER 3 – EXIT TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD**

 **/**

 **HYRULE FIELD**

After bidding farewell to their friend, Andrea and Link crossed the bridge and exited the cave. They almost entered to the field when they suddenly heard an owl's voice.

"Hoo! Hoot! Link… Andrea… Look up there!"

"But what was that?!" Link exclaimed amused searching for origin of that sound, only to figure out that it came from an upper branch of a tree.

"I noticed that you found me! Well, it appears the time has finally come for you guys to start your adventure!" The owl expressed cheerfully. "You will encounter many hardships ahead… That is your fate, don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!"

"How do we get to the Princess's castle?" Andrea asked the Owl seemly annoyed for his non-stop speaking.

"The Princess's castle? It's easy! If you guys go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle, you will meet a princess there…" The owl gave them directions where they would go. "Did you get that?"

"Yes, thank you, mister owl." Link nodded seemly understanding what the said animal told them.

"All right then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" The owl flew away and the elves followed the straight direction as he advised them.

"I'm sorry, Link…" Andrea said those words willing to apologize.

"For what?" The child asked about her reasons.

"I think I exceeded myself with that guy who called himself the leader back in the forest." Andrea explained her reasons about her actions.

" You mean Mido? It's all right, I already had been used to his bullying and all." Link commented in a casual tone, like he didn't care about being treated like a crap.

"I couldn't stand how he was messing with you, you are not longer a child without a fairy, remember? Besides, this moron was harassing you psychologically, I simply couldn't stand it and so I had to stop him." Andrea argued her reasons to have done these actions back when they saw the Great Deku Tree die, the former android could not simply watch her protégé being harassed, she had to stop any mistreat from this false 'leader' of the forest, and she did it.

"I understand you, Andrea, since you appeared, I have been able to face any single adversary that has stepped on our way." Link told her smiling in his teeth, glad to have his friend and protectress.

"Am I the reason that you are able to show your natural skills like a swordsman?" Andrea asked him in the same expression, which the child nodded with his head.

While they were talking, they had found out the entrance to the castle but what they saw first was a market, so they entered to see what kind of stuff had this place.

/

 **MARKET**

That places had a lot of shops and the setting was a lot livelier with lots of people around.

"I never thought there is a lot of people around here." Link articulated slightly astonished.

"It's the first time I see a setting like this." Andrea was coinciding with her protégé in the same tone.

They were exploding every single place, shop by shop when they listened to a beautiful song, that song came from a brown-straight-haired blue water-eyed woman, whom ears were pointy like Link's, the brown-haired girl's face seemed somewhat familiar to Andrea.

 **[Song of the Ancients –Devola- | Nier: Replicant/Gestalt OST]**

Lots of people were enjoying the music, which Link and Andrea decided to join them to listen to her singing and playing the guitar.

"She sings really well…" Link said concentrated in the song.

"I think this girl looks familiar for me." Andrea mentioned it receiving attention from his protégé.

" Do you know each other?" Link asked her out of his curiosity.

" We hadn't had seen each other, nor talked too much, but somewhat I feel like we had known each other for the rest of our lives, it's just she looks way too different from normal." Andrea explained to him without giving so much importance.

" I see… But I think this girl is getting me on my nerves." Link mentioned it in that mood while doing visual contact with the brown-haired girl, blushing his cheeks.

 **[Music End]**

People including Link and Andrea applauded and congratulated the girl for her excellent performance.

"You were great, miss Devola!" some listeners praised her.

"Thank you, thank you very much." The said girl thanked them for their praises and claps.

It was getting dark and little by little people were leaving with the three being the only ones remaining.

"Those green clothes, I see you guys are not from here." The brown-haired woman mentioned it in a casual tone, seemingly staring at the blonde child, who himself was a bit blushed.

"We come from the Kokiri Forest..." said Andrea surprising the girl.

"From the Kokiri? I heard that those people could never leave the forest, for what I see, nothing wrong has happened to you guys." Said Devola amused and curious.

"Well, it's because our Great Deku Tree, who is resting in peace, asked us to go to the Hyrule Castle." Link explained to her their doing in a happy tone.

"Hyrule Castle? You two have an important business there, don't you?" Devola inquired them attentive.

"We have to visit a princess." Andrea answered her.

"I get it… If you plan to go there, be careful with the guards, the place is sheltered." Devola advised while warning them about that place.

"I see, thanks for your advice." The silver-haired girl thanked her standing up.

"Hey, if you like to, you guys can go to Kakariko village, you could take some rest there if you want to." The brown-haired girl gave them an offer in a cheerful tone.

"We will take it into account, see you." Andrea bid farewell. "Let's go, Link."

"Take care, guys!" Devola waved her hands seeing them leave. "This kid is cute."

/

 **HYRULE CASTLE**

Right after leaving the market, they noticed castle from the afar, and in the same place there were some guards watching, just like Devola had told them back in the market.

At this precise second, right behind the vine, a red-haired girl dressed of white was standing right there singing a strange but nice song, so they decided to approach her to have a talk.

"Hello!" Link saluted her in a cheerful tone.

"Hey! Your clothes! They're… different… You guys are not from around here, are you?" commented the red-haired girl having her 'suspects' almost confirmed.

"We come from the Kokiri Forest." Link answered her, making the girl confirm her suspect.

"Ohh… You are a fairy boy from the forest! And you have a good-looking woman accompanying you at your journey!" expressed the red-haired girl smiling at them. "My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!" "What are your names?"

"My name is Link"

"And I'm Andrea."

"Nice to meet you guys, well, you see, Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet…" said the named girl in a worried tone.

"Couldn't be he had some sort of setback?" Andrea asked her thoughtfully. "Just when we were about to head to the castle."

"Are you guys thinking in going to the castle? Would you mind finding my dad?" Malon asked them to find his father while doing their mission. "He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!"

"Really?" Andrea inquired her lifting a brow. "Maybe he was tired."

"I think so, oh yeah––if you'll look for him, I'll give you this to you." Announced Malon giving them an item the elves didn't expect to obtain. "I've been incubating this egg very carefully. Tee hee!"

"You want us to…?" Andrea intuited holding the egg.

"Of course! This thing that is inside will wake up my dad so take it with you carefully." Malon nodded asking them to take care of the egg.

"Okay, Malon." Link agreed to do the said action.

"Link. Are you okay with looking for his father before the princess?" Andrea questioned him out of curiosity.

"It's OK, right after that will go and find her." Link declared showing his initiative to finish his business.

They climbed up the vines, there were guards monitoring everywhere in the garden so they made sure to not make any kind of noise while evading however they could.

"Don't make much noise… They almost caught us…" Andrea scolded him in a lower tone.

"Sorry." Link apologized for his actions.

"Never mind, they still haven't seen us… Let's move." Spoke the silver-haired girl climbing up another vine they noticed in front of them, succeeding at evading more guards by going stealthy.

They jumped towards a canal almost barely avoiding further guards who were watching over the entrance to the castle.

And then, they climbed to a firm ground noticed a sleeping man with a brown beard wearing a red shirt and blue jeans on the floor.

Right at this second, the sunrise was coming and it was the moment when a rooster made a sound, meaning that the animal that Malon had been incubating hatched from the egg, and that really freaked them out, and even more the man who just woke up the same way.

"What the hell!?" Andrea spat freaking out, just like the others around her.

"Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" the man with beard answered back in the same tone. "And who might you guys be?"

"My name is Andrea, this is Link. What is your name?" the silver-haired girl introduced herself along with her protégé.

"I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch." The man introduced himself as the owner of the said place, something that got both elves' attention.

"The owner of Lon Lon Ranch?" Link inquired him after figuring it out.

"Yep, I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep." Talon commented his doings, something that the red-haired had mentioned them.

"You see, we met Malon on our way and she asked us about your whereabouts." Andrea mentioned him remembering the conversation they had with her.

"What?! Malon was looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad, leaving Malon behind to wait for me!" the owner gabbled scared and ran away leaving the castle like there was no tomorrow.

"What's wrong with that man?" Link asked surprised for the man's behavior.

" I dunno, but Mr. Talon knows that he left his daughter behind to wait for him, he will be alright." Andrea answered while pushing some blocks with a drawing in a shape of cow. "Can you help me out with the others?"

Link agreed to help his friend to push a further more blocks until they figured out and he decided to do something risky.

"Are you thinking about entering to this hole?" Andrea questioned him watching his initiative.

"Yeah, I think we found a shortcut, besides, you can enter too." Link declared watching how bigger was that breach.

"The entrance is guarded by those guys, so I'm sure we can sneak through there." Said Andrea smirking while looking at the hole.

Link smirked too and was the first to crawl through the hole, and so Andrea was the second.

They finally managed to get to the castle but they still had to be careful because there were guardians patrolling the zone and they weren't willing to risk themselves to be caught and kicked out of the castle.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Meeting the Princess of Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because both Nintendo and Square Enix own them respectfully.**

 **CHAPTER 4 – MEETING THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY.**

 **/**

Andrea and Link succeeded in sneaking into the castle courtyard while being careful to not being caught by the guards, in the last leg of the garden, there was a rectangle-shaded scrub and those guards were seemingly smart.

"It seems that those men don't screw around." Said Link watching the men's movements stealthily in a low voice.

"I believe so, Link." Andrea agreed with his buddy's point of view.

They waited for the guards to turn around on their backs and they took the advantage to run and get past the guards without being seen, fortunately, they successfully evaded them and it was the moment that the both elves got to the place where there was the person whom they had to talk to.

 **/**

 **CASTLE COURTYARD – CIRCULAR YARD**

They both watched how beautiful the garden was, even way more than the Kokiri Forest.

"This looks beautiful… So full of life…" Andrea smiled speaking those words.

"I have no question about it…" Link answered in the same way just before noticing a girl with a white dress and a blanked at the upper part of her head. "Andrea… Look… Isn't that girl…?"

"Yes, she's the one we saw in our dreams, let's go talk to her." The silver-haired woman confirmed it while they walked closer to the said person.

Both elves shortened the distance walking closer and closer until the white-dressed girl turned around surprising herself to have a visit that she had not had in a long time.

"Oh! What?! Who? Who are you guys? How did you two get past the guards?" the girl inquired looking astonished. "Oh? What's that? Is that… a fairy?!"

"Yes, it's a fairy that has helped us in our journey." Andrea explained to her, surprising her even more.

"Then are you… Are you guys from the forest?" The white-dressed girl asked them after hearing that comment, to which both elves nodded with their heads. "Then… then… either of you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone…"

"We do, here." Link confirmed showing the said stone, making the girl happy.

"Just as I thought!" the princess smiled figuring the stone. "I had a dream… in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground… The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy…"

"You mean… Someone who left the forest?" Andrea was confused so she asked her while staring at Link.

"Yes, I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… And I thought that child you travel with might be the one."

This surprised Link, because he was fit with the facts that the girl was mentioning, and there could be no question about it, of course not.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Said the princess introducing herself, it was the moment that her name made an echo to the elves' minds. "What are your names, you guys?"

"Andrea."

"I'm Link."

Now that the elves introduced themselves, the princess's mind made an echo, reminding that child's name.

"Link… Strange… It sounds somehow… familiar. OK then, I going to tell you two the secret of the Sacred Realm that has passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Just please promise me to keep this a secret from everyone." Zelda asked them to not to tell everybody about the story she was about to tell them.

"Okay, Zelda, we won't." Link agreed.

"Your secret is safe with us." Andrea seconded agreeing with them.

"Well, the legend goes like this…" Zelda began to speak…

 **/**

 _ **The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule… the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands.**_

 _ **If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity…**_

 _ **If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… That is what has been foretold…**_

 _ **So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones.**_

 **/**

"That's right… The temple of Time is the entrance through which you guys can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time."

"The Door of Time?" Andrea inquired.

"How do we open it? Link seconded slightly curious.

"Look, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three spiritual stones." Zelda explained to them giving further info. "Another thing you need… is the treasure that the Royal Family along with this legend…"

"What is it?" the silver-haired girl asked the princess about the object.

"It is the Ocarina of Time, miss Andrea." Zelda answered the question in a formal tone, something that the protectress did not like it because she was never addressed that way in her former life as an android, thus it felt weird for her to be called like that, but she was granted a new life and had to embrace it and be used to sometimes be called by the formalities. "Did you guys understand well the story I just told you two?"

"Yes, princess Zelda." Andrea nodded showing her some respect along with her protégé, for the first time in a long time since she was built in the YoRHa organization.

"That's great!" said the princess glad for their answer even though she forgot to tell them something more important. "I forgot to tell you this… I was spying through this window just now… The other element from my dream… the dark clouds… I believe they symbolize… that man in there!" She pointed at the other side of the yard, which was the hallway shred by the guards.

What they saw shocked the three guys, the man whom Zelda mentioned them was non-more or less the same green-skinned and red-haired man, who was seemingly bowing and swearing allegiance to the king, who turned to be the princess Zelda's father.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Zelda asked them while looking at the elves' dismayed faces.

"Yeah, what the hell is this guy doing here?" Andrea looked disgusted and astonished by that evil man who attacked and tried to kill Link in her dreams.

"That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo. They hail from the desert far to the west." Zelda explained.

"Ganondorf… the leader of the Gerudo… I remember hearing something like that somewhere… He doesn't come here with any good intentions." Andrea gave an opinion thoughtfully.

"It is true, I can sense that though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. On the contrary, the dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream… They must symbolize that man!" Zelda assumed those words proving them she was right about that.

"I can see you are right, that guy was throwing me some kind of lightning leave me unconscious," Link declared just before they were noticed by Ganondorf briefly, as the three quickly turned around.

"What happened? Did he see you?" Zelda inquired them about that moment.

"Yeah, it seems that guy knows something about us." Link nodded slightly worried.

"Don't worry, guys. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning… yet!" Zelda told them simmering down their worries.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Andrea questioned her about the affirmation.

"I have psychical powers; thus I can read every people's minds, and Ganondorf is not the exception." The princess explained the elves what her powers consisted to.

"I see, surely you were born with an advantage." Link praised her for having her powers since her birth, which made the princess smile.

"Well, I told my father about my dream… However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy… But… I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce if the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer this whole place… No, the entire world! Link… Miss Andrea… Now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

"This man is power-hungry, Princess Zelda." Andrea agreed with Zelda about her words. "I'm in."

"We'll do it, Zelda." Link decided to show initiative to help her.

"Thank you, guys!" Zelda smiled at their determination. "I… I am afraid… I have a feeling that this man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you two have come…"

"That's what are here for… To figure a way out to stop him." Andrea acknowledged her reasons to prevent the Ganondorf's bad misdeeds.

"We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it!" Zelda declared being sure of her initiative.

"Alright then, you can count on us, princess." Andrea agreed to get the job done.

"You guys go find the other spiritual stones. Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does… and then defeat him!"

"Of course, Zelda. This dumbass will not get away with this." Link expressed playfully but willing to get the job done as a young warrior he was becoming.

There was one more thing the princess had to give them, it was a letter signed by her that would be useful for them later.

"Here, this letter will allow you two to get to the Death Mountain, I'm sure you can handle the situation." Said Zelda handing the item to the blonde child.

"Death Mountain? Where is it?" Andrea asked her for the directions where they had to go to.

"The mountain is to the left by the time you enter to Kakariko Village." Zelda gave the half directions when she stared at a tall white-haired red-eyed woman, who turned out to be her attendant.

"Seems I'm not the only protectress." Andrea murmured while staring at that said figure.

"My attendant will guide you guys out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." Zelda told them calming their nervousness down.

"Okay, with your permission. Let's go, Andrea." Link bid his farewell walking closer to the white-haired women with his protectress.

The two got closer to the attendant making a bow in front of that woman.

"I guess you two were able to get past the guards, well played." Said the white-haired woman playfully and serious at the same time. "I am Impa of the Sheikah, I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the princess foretold."

"The princess told us everything, miss Impa." Link commented at the same tone.

"You are a courageous boy… You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?" Impa asked him watching it as such a warrior. "And you must be the one you are going along with him, aren't you?"

"I am, I'm his protectress I must help him to fulfill his mission." Andrea was being direct with her.

"I see, so you became his friend, didn't you? Well, what it goes is like this, my role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest, this is an ancient melody pass down by the Royal Family." Impa argued remembering every moment with the princess. "I have played this song for Princess Zelda since she was a baby."

It was the moment that Impa started to play the song, it was really mysterious, and beautiful at the same time to the Link's and Andrea's ears, the child put his Ocarina out to play the said song following its rhythm and it was how he learned the Zelda's Lullaby.

"You are good at playing the Ocarina, great." Impa praised him for his excellent performance.

"Tha-Thank you, Impa." Link laughed blushed for the compliment.

"You're welcome. Anyway guys, if the castle solders find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Finalized Impa while leading them out of the said place stealthy.

 **/**

 **HYRULE FIELD**

After heading out of the castle avoiding the guards, they successfully headed to the field close to the market entrance.

"You brave lads… We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!" declared Impa motivating the elves. "Take a good look at the mountain." Impa pointed towards a volcano, which was afar but enough closer to be noticed. "That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

"Do they live in that mountain?" Link asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have been there once." Impa answered while giving them further explanation. "At the foot of Death Mountain, you will find my village, Kakariko, That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you two go up the mountain and head there. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song."

"The Royal Family members?" Andrea inquired her.

"Yes, and that song will help him prove his connection with the Royal Family." Impa nodded answering her question. "The princess is waiting for both you to return to the castle with the stones. All right. We're counting on you!"

"Thank you, Impa." Andrea thanked her for her speech.

It was then how the white-haired woman disappeared in a white blink.

"I don't see her anywhere." Said Link looking around the field.

"I think she got away somewhere, Link. "Andrea commented about it. "Well, let's head to Kakariko Village." She asked him to go to the said village while looking at the mountains.

"Yeah." Link finalized nodding with her protectress as they headed to the place.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **NOTE:**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED FEW DAYS AGO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND SUPPORT IT. ANYWAY, PEACE OUT.**


	6. Getting the Hylian Shield

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because both Nintendo and Square Enix own them respectfully.**

 **CHAPTER 5 – GETTING THE HYLIAN SHIELD.**

 **/**

 **KAKARIKO VILLAGE**

Before going to the mountain, the duo headed to Kakariko Village, Impa's place where she was born and raised.

They both noticed something on the left side, it seemingly was the Death Mountain Trail, and the problem was the fence, which was watched by a guard.

"Isn't that… the Death Mountain?" Asked Link noticing the aspect.

"It'd say yes… Although it's getting dark and we need a place where to rest." Andrea assumed visibly tired due to jogging all day long.

"You're right… My feet are killing me." Link nodded yes complaining about the pain they both were feeling.

The two searched for a place to take a break and spend a night for a while until they found one where to sleep.

The letter said: "Popola's Inn".

"It appears we finally have a place to sleep." Andrea articulated this feeling relieved.

"Really?" Link was feeling tired besides questioning her.

"There's only one way to find out." The silver-haired girl said while opening the door.

 **INSIDE THE INN**

The duo contemplated how simple was the inn, but the ambient was friendly as well.

It didn't really have much to show them, but at least they both headed inside.

There was a red-haired girl in the reception room, she looked as identical as that woman the elves met in the market; the difference is that she was wearing a long straight hair that almost reached her shoulders.

"Hello, how can I help you, guys?" the said girl attended them nicely.

"We want to spend a night here." Andrea commented while staring at the reddish brown-haired girl.

Immediately, the said reddish-brown haired woman saw Link in a cute way, making him blush and shrug himself.

Who can blame him for being a young cute child? Nobody.

"Almost people never come here, so it's good for a pair of persons like you had appeared." The girl said showing a smile. "Surely you two come from afar, don't you?"

They both nodded yes to her question, making the woman curious.

"I'm Popola, the owner of this Inn. What are your names?"

"Link."

"Andrea."

"Well, do you both guys wish to spend a night in one of the two rooms, right?"

"Yeah, we do have a lot to do tomorrow morning." Andrea explained their reasons to rest there.

"Okay, in this case, it will be twenty rupees the night, by the way, if you guys have seen my sister playing the guitar, I can make a discount for you two." Expressed Popola smiling at teeth.

"Devola?" asked Andrea remembering of watching her sing. "I remember watching her playing the guitar, she's a good singer.

"Exactly, my sister Devola is a singer, besides my reception assistant as well, it won't take too long to be here." Popola explained them.

It was not a bad bargain they would reject.

From one moment to another, the said twin sister entered in being surprised by the presence of the both elves.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you guys here, I'm glad you took my advise." Said the girl in a cheery tone.

"Thanks, we are very tired, we have walked too much." Commented Andrea in that state.

"Okay, welcome to Popola's Inn, you guys can spend the night here if you wish to." Devola expressed in a nice mood.

"Yeah, and as a reward, I can make you the discount, now it will be fifteen rupees the night." Seconded Popola.

Link and Andrea paid the said amount to head to one of the rooms in order to sleep and wake up with a lot of energies in the morning.

Meanwhile, the twins had a girls' conversation, and more than a simple conversation.

"How did you like this child, Popola?"

"He's so cute, I don't know, no men, nor a kid had never got my attention like this one, whom that silver-haired woman travels with."

"I think he's handsome, think about how is he going to look like when he grows up."

"I know, Devola, if Miss Andrea is with young Link, it must be for something."

"Tell me, do you think this guy likes this woman?" questioned Popola playfully, although she seemingly suspected about the duo.

"It depends, Popola. While they stick together, they may know each other more and they might be more than protégé and protectress." Devola emphasized about the great possibility that could happen someday.

 **NEXT DAY…**

Link and Andrea slept comfortably in the room hugged at each other. For some reason, the green tunic kid had quickly fallen asleep. It was just like Andrea was a mother for him, and something more than her protectress.

The first sunlight covered the window and consequently their faces.

"Good morning, Link..." Andrea showed a warm smile while saying those words, and blushing him.

"Go-Good morning Andrea." Link answered making that expression.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, now I'm full of energy!"

"That's the spirit, ready to climb up the mountain?"

"Ready, Andrea."

Both elves dressed and armed themselves after making the bed and left the room.

They made it to the reception meeting the twins to bid them farewell.

"I guess to guys have to go." Said Popola

"Yes, we have a mission to accomplish." Link nodded affirming their reasons.

"We are climbing up a mountain." Declared Andrea making both twins gasp at that statement.

"Wait!" Devola expressed surprise about these words. "Do you mean the Death Mountain?"

"Yes, what happens is that a very bad man wants to conquer Hyrule and we have to get three spiritual stones." Explained Link.

"Leave carefully, there is a lot of danger out there, Andrea, take a good care of this kid." Popola asked her to watch Link.

" I will, Popola, see you girls." Andrea bid them farewell leaving the Inn with the kid.

"Have a nice trip." Popola bid them back.

"Popola, I don't know if you noticed this, but I think she likes that kid." Said Devola in a playful and suggestive tone.

"It could be. Maybe she's the reason this kid has faced and survived every danger they both encountered. Thanks to Andrea's support and security he was given, Link has accomplished every single difficulty he has faced, and I'm sure they can figure this out together." Devola gave it a good eye about the couple.

"You're right." Popola finished while making preparations to attend the clients that were entering, little the people knew, including the elves, is that they had another secret occupation.

 **KAKARIKO VILLAGE**

Andrea and Link left the Inn making their way to the mountain by turning to the right upstairs getting past the buildings until they encountered the guard who was watching the entrance.

"We want to go to the mountain." Said Andrea trying to get the guard to let them pass, but he wasn't willing to do so.

"I can't let a kid pass to the dangerous mountain, you will both get burn." The guard answered back mocking the elves.

"Sir, the princess said we could go there, so let us pass." Link pleaded to let them through in an annoyed mood.

"The princess Zelda? Did you really meet that little one?" the guard inquired them in the same mocking tone. "I don't think so…"

"How about you see this letter signed by her?" Andrea showed him the said letter.

The guard read the letter as it said:

" _These are Link and Andrea… They are under my orders to save Hyrule._ "

"Wah ha ha ha hah! What kind of funny game has our princess come up now?!" the guard was making fun of the duo when he suddenly stopped due to a death glare he received from both elves. "OK, OK, all right. You guys can go now… Just be careful up there.

The guard opened the fence giving them access to the mountain, although he needed to tell them one more important thing.

"By the way, 'you heroes', if you two are going to climb Death Mountain, you both should equip a proper shield! It is an active volcano, after all!"

"A proper shield?" Link raised an eyebrow inquiring him.

"It's one of the shields that belongs to the Real Family, you two can go to Bazaar at the Hyrule Castle Town." The guard advised them to go there. "They sell the shield you guys will need there."

"Thanks, we are leaving." Andrea thanked him in a slightly annoyed mood.

 **HYRULE CASTLE MARKET – BAZAAR**

"All right, we will need a shield to protect ourselves from the fire." Said Andrea while entering together.

"Thinking about it wisely, yes, we do." Link nodded yes agreeing with her.

The two noticed the items that the shop had and what got their attention was a striking shield accompanied by a red hawk drawing, a triforce logo and some white details with a blue background.

The dream of fighting her android counterpart came to Andrea's mind as she stared at the shield.

They got closer to the bazaar's owner who turned out to be a man with a large black beard attending the customers.

"Excuse me, how much is this shield?" Andrea asked the owner for the price.

"It's eighty rupees, miss." The man answered her.

"You see, we just talked to a guard and he asked us to use a proper shield in order to protect ourselves from the fire." Link explained the owner their reasons to obtain the item.

"Did you guys just talk with the guard? And he let you pass?" the man questioned them after hearing the statement.

"Yes, and we now have access." Said Andrea with a smirk in her face.

"Given that you both will need one, I can give you a forty rupees discount, if you like to."

The elves paid for the shields with the discount and the green-tunic kid put it up on his back, however…

"Isn't a bit bigger for you, Link?" Andrea questioned him about the size that the shield was holding.

"It is, but I can protect myself by crouching to the ground." Link assumed showing a smirk.

And then they headed to Kakariko Village to start their way up to the mountain.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6.**


	7. Meeting the Gorons and a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because both Nintendo and Square Enix own them respectfully.**

 **CHAPTER 6 – MEETING THE GORONS AND A FRIEND.**

 **DEATH MOUNTAIN TRAIL**

In order to reach the upper part of the mountain, Link and Andrea traveled through the trail, encountering some spider-like crab creatures called Tekitites along the way.

They took them down and resumed their way up avoiding every rolling individuals, the gorons, until they saw a mysterious entrance filled with some Triforce-drawn flags.

 **GORON CITY**

The city was settled inside the Death Mountain, given that the temperature was warm, but also moderately hot as well.

The whole area was itself rocky and in that moment, the elves found that those creatures were in sort of predicament, those people were yellow-skinned humanoid, they had blue eyes and were friendly wearing a sort of rocks on their backs.

"Who are you guys?" Andrea asked after watching the creature stand up.

"Oh. I am a Goron, you see." The said creature answered her in a friendly tone.

"A Goron?" Link lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Yes, we the Gorons live here in our city." The Goron chuckled nicely. "Although you guys don't believe it, we can handle the heat and eat rocks. Well, did you come here for something?"

"Yeah, they told us that somebody here has the Fire Spiritual Stone, and we need it." Link told the goron about their motive coming-in.

"The Spiritual Stone? Our great patriarch Darunia has it, you guys can borrow it from him, although I have to warm you that he's in a very bad mood because of what's happening right now." The Goron explained to the elves.

"Is there something wrong?" the silver-haired girl asked him.

"You see, the Dodongo's Cavern is sealed and we cannot enter in to eat rocks, which is our main source of nutrition." The goron declared bowing his head down, frustrated.

"Do you guys eat rocks? No human being would ever eat something like that." Link was giving his opinion.

"I know that no human would eat such thing, but that is our main diet for all of us the gorons."

"I see… So, can you tell us where the patriarch is?" Andrea asked the goron for the leader's whereabouts.

"You can go down to the first floor, you will find a door with an insignia that we all have on our shoulders, you will need something to open the door because the great Darunia doesn't want to talk to anyone." The goron indicated them by glancing the door.

"Thank you, Goron." Both elves thanked him for receiving the said indications.

Link and Andrea didn't need to climb down as they simply fell off floor by floor until reaching the first one, then they walked straight to the door with the said insignia that the Gorons were holding, suddenly, they both saw a song note that it turned out to be familiar for them.

"That melody, it's the same one as Impa taught you." Andrea acknowledged the said music note from the carpet.

"I'll play it." Declared Link putting his ocarina out to perform the said song.

The child played Zelda's Lullaby and the door opened surprising them and they entered to the goron's patriarch's room.

 **DARUNIA'S ROOM**

The two entered the Goron race's leader's room, there were few torches lighting the area and then they found one who turned out to be no more nor less than the city's patriarch, he really looked severely pissed off, something that intimidated the elves.

It was a bad idea to get where they shouldn't have to.

"What the heck! Who are you two?!" blurted the leader staring the elves with annoyance. "When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but… you're just a little kid! And a woman is going along with you!"

"Excuse me, why are you in a bad mood?" inquired Andrea trying to calm him down, without success.

"Are you asking why I'm in a such bad mood right now?" The leader spoke with anger on his face. "Ancient creatures have infested Dodongo's Cavern! We've a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage!"

"I see, a Goron told us about this matter." Andrea mentioned about that latter.

"So you know it already, but I want you to know this is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!"

The patriarch didn't want any help from anyone, the goron the elves had talked with was right, the leader was really pissed off and he was not easy to talk with.

"If you excuse us…" said the two leaving the room.

 **GORON CITY**

After leaving the room, both elves climbed up to the second floor having a conversation about the patriarch's behavior.

"I didn't think he would be so angry." Started Link.

"The Goron was right, the cave's entrance is sealed and they can't eat rocks, I think we have to find a way to get in and finish that monster." Andrea argued about figuring a way to help the Gorons.

"But how?" the child inquired her when they found an entrance filled with rocks, and the flower bombs.

"We have figured this way out." Declared Andrea.

Link tried to lift a bomb, but, for some reason he could not grab it, it was like it was getting stuck or something like that.

"Dang, I can't lift the bomb…" Link said this getting frustrated.

"Let's see, let me help you out." Andrea decided to try it.

The woman lifted the bomb without problem but as soon as she grabbed it, the wick sparked making her drop the bomb and run away before it made explosion, grating them the way out.

"How can you lift a bomb flower like this?" asked Link astonished.

"I have more strength, that bomb I just grabbed was very heavy, don't worry, you will be able to soon." Andrea explained the reason she was able to grab the bomb.

After that, they got passed the way they cleared and little they knew, that cave was a portal…

 **LOST WOODS**

After they crossed the portal, Link and Andrea realized that they were back in Kokiri Forest.

"Did we just… come back home?" Link expressed surprised.

"It seems so, Link…" Andrea nodded while turning around only to see the said portal with a few white ceramics. "I never thought we would come back this quickly." She was commenting when they suddenly heard weak afar song. "What is that noise?"

"It appears someone is playing a song, something tells me to follow it." Indicated Navi.

"We do have to follow the song, right?" asked Andrea upon hearing the statement.

"Yes, we just have to follow the correct path and the song will become more stronger." Explained the fairy.

"So we have to follow the correct path… No problem, we can do this." Link nodded accepting the task.

They set out the labyrinth road for the forest, little by little the song were getting stronger, it said that they had to follow the correct flow or they would get lost and consequently, go back to Kokiri Forest.

After they walked a lot of steps, they finally got to the place where the music was resounding.

That place was the Sacred Forest Meadow.

 **SACRED FOREST MEADOW**

As soon as they reached the meadow, Link and Andrea found a labyrinth they had go to through but before they stepped in, they were encountered by a Wolfos, a wolf-looking creature that showed his claws intending to hurt them.

"Damn! He's too agile!" Link muttered barely avoiding the hit with his deku shield he wore moments before.

"And too fast!" Andrea seconded. "We have to be careful!"

The elves kept fighting the wolf with their swords resulting slightly injured, until after a while, they succeeded in defeating the monster and the fence opened the gate, giving them free access to step in the labyrinth.

Inside there, they encountered a few Deku scrubs along the way, but those were red-themed ones with crazy personalities, thus when they were hit by their own projectile, they soon ran away like crazy.

After going through the labyrinth, both elves went upstairs encountering the same scrubs and this time they slashed them as soon as the dekus tried to run away fighting their way to the song's origin place.

They soon found somebody whom did not expect to see again…

"I've been waiting for you, Link, Andrea!" said Saria seeing them back sitting over a trunk, playing her ocarina.

"Saria?" Link greeted running towards her along her protectress.

"What are you doing here?" asked Andrea greeting her as well.

"This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place! I feel… This place will be very important for three of us someday. That's what I feel." Saria explained them the reason of staying in that place. "If you play the ocarina with me, Link, I can teach you to talk with the spirits in the forest."

"Okay, I will." Link nodded yes putting out his ocarina.

"All right, try to follow along with the melody I will play. Are you ready?"

It was at this moment that Saria played the same song that Link and Andrea were following around the labyrinth. Now all this made sense, the green-haired girl was the one who played the melody all along.

"Great! Great!" Saria praised him for playing the melody efficiently along with her. "Please don't forget this song! Do you promise?"

Link nodded yes and they needed to head back to the city of the gorons.

"We have leave, Saria. See you later." The child was bidding farewell.

"We will pay you a visit sometime." Seconded Andrea while leaving with him.

"Take care guys! May the goddesses be with you!" ended Saria while watching them go away. "Link… I know Andrea will be your best partner than I was…"

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**


	8. Retrieve the Second Stone! I

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because both Nintendo and Square Enix own them respectfully.**

 **CHAPTER 7 – Retrieve the Second Stone! I**

 **GORON CITY**

After traveling through the forest and getting past the portal, they headed back to Goron's place in order to get the leader to give them the spiritual stone, understanding that he was so sick of not eating rocks nicely.

"What the hell you guys want?! Don't bother me!" Darunia snarled in his usual angry tone seeing them back with annoyance.

It was at this moment that Link had a plan to calm him down, this plan consisted of putting his ocarina out and play the song that Saria had taught him.

Surprisingly, the Goron's leader started to dance by the rhythm of the song and consequently, his bitterness and his bad mood faded away, he seemed happy with joy.

Now that he was calm, he decided to have a word with them.

"Heey! What a nice tune!" Darunia expressed smiling between his teeth. "Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy! I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you guys wanted to ask me about?"

"Well, you see, we are in a mission to retrieve the spiritual stones." Link explained him. "And the Gorons told us that you have it."

"What?" You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire too?" Darunia questioned him astonished upon hearing his statement. "The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure… But hold on-I'm not going to give it to you guys that easily.

"What?" Andrea inquired him in disbelief, slightly annoyed.

"If you want it so badly… Why don't you two go destroy the monsters inside of Dodongo's Cavern and prove you both are real men?" Darunia dared them to do that dangerous task, he was really not going to give his stone without any real challenge, and he wanted to trust a real warrior like Link, Andrea or both.

"Excuse me, but I'm a woman as you can see." Andrea corrected him showing herself slightly annoyed by the latter.

"Whatever, that way, everyone will be happy again! If both of you do it, I will give you anything you guys want, even the Spiritual Stone!" Darunia proposed them motivating their initiative.

"What do you say, Link? Shall we help them?" Andrea asked him.

"Okay, Darunia." Link agreed on helping them out. "We will do as you say."

"All right, boy, I have something for you, I'm not really giving you this in return for anything, but take it away." Said the Goron leader showing him an item.

The said item Darunia gave him, was a golden bracelet with race's insignia and Link immediately put it on his wrist. That item, was the Goron Bracelet.

"If you wear this, even a little fella like you can pick up a Bomb Flower." Darunia told him in a joy tone.

"Thank you Darunia!" Link smiled thanking him.

"You're welcome! Now go take 'em down inside the cave! I want to eat a lot of rocks!"

After parting ways, the duo left the room in order to reach the upper part of the rocky city and head to the trail.

 **DEATH MOUNTAIN TRAIL**

Right after leaving the city, the couple saw few flower bombs with a Goron aside of them, it was the moment for Link to test this new item to figure out if the thing Darunia said was true.

"Are you sure you will be able to lift the bomb?" Andrea asked noticing his protégé determination.

"Of course, just watch this." Link stated decided to prove her he could do it.

Just like Darunia had foretold, Link was able to lift that bomb without any problem, as soon as he lifted it, the wick sparked and then, without realizing it, Link blew up the rocks that sealed a cavern's entrance which turned out to be the Dodongo's, for the Gorons' surprise who guarded the entrance.

"Hey! We just wanted to thank you for helping us!" one of Goron's exclaimed in a relieved mood.

"What?" Link didn't identify the voice until he and Andrea noticed them standing near the entrance.

"It's just that a man sealed the entrance and we could not enter the cave since them!"

"I see! Darunia told us about this problem!" Andrea stated having understood the issue.

"Did you guys see him?!"

"Yeah! He told us to head to the cavern and take down a monster!" Link answered the question with determination.

"Okay guys! Good Luck!"

After having the short conversation, Link and Andrea climbed down the upper part to head to the Dodongo's Cavern, now they were entering a dangerous zone, a really dangerous zone.

 **/**

 **DODONGO'S CAVERN**

Upon entering the cavern, they found a cracked but blocked entrance, Link grabbed a flower bomb and threw it towards the cracked entrance.

After opening it, they soon realized they had stepped in a really dangerous ground, there were a lot of lava pits in the central zone of the cave and some platforms that were moving up and down.

"This is place is really hot…" stated Link looking at the lava.

"It seems so, we must watch our step, let's go." The silver-haired girl agreed with him.

The two jumped from the little bridge towards one of the platforms to reach the circular zone, then they jumped again to another platform to head to the right side of the cave.

The both elves found another flower bombs and this time Andrea grabbed it and threw the bombs to a cracked wall giving themselves access to the next room.

Moving through the hallway, they encountered a few little creatures that had a dinosaur shape.

"They look like dinosaurs!" Link expressed while taking them down.

"Whatever it is! This is not good!" Andrea seconded while doing her thing.

With a lot of efforts they took the creatures down, who upon dying exploded in pieces in a minor degree.

They proceeded to travel through the hallway until finding out a statue and a blue switch. The door was behind the bars.

"The door is closed." Andrea commented about it.

"Not big deal, I'll open it right now." Link said while pushing the switch.

The bars lifted via the switch, but for his frustration, the bars went down locking the door again after letting go the switch.

"Dang! It's locked!" Link complained showing his frustration.

"I think somebody has to stand over the switch, so the bars won't go down like the last time." Navi advised them.

"That statue…" Andrea was having an idea to advance to the next room. "Link, let´s put the statue right there, this will keep the door open."

Link nodded yes to his protectress's idea, between the two moved the statue towards the blue switch to open the door.

The elves climbed up the platform to make their way to another room, they entered to a lava room and two reptile-like beings called Lizalfos, both of these were armed with a sword.

"I will deal with this guy, you go for the other one." Andrea indicated putting his arsenal out. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, Andrea." Link nodded doing the same thing as her.

After having a brief conversation, each one went to face their respective enemies with swordplay.

The reptiles were really fast and resistant at not only attacking but dodging as well, it really took the elves a fair amount of time until they eventually killed those reptiles, even though they wore out due to the intense fight and heat and needed to some rest.

Another door was opened granting them access to the other room.

The next room the elves entered in was half dark with a lit torch filling the zone, as soon as they stepped a foot there, they sat down to rest for a moment.

"I'm really tired, Andrea…" Link said in that state.

"Me too… I think this fight left us worn out both… They really were faster." Andrea acknowledged it showing tiredness.

Both elves were taking their time to recover calmly when they heard some creepy noises which made them lower their voices to avoid being caught.

"Whatever it is… We have to be careful…" Andrea advised in low tone.

"I know… those monsters aren't friendly…" Link understood her friend's message, they had to take care themselves about whatever it came to them.

It took them like fifteen minutes to eventually recover their energies and proceeded to continue traveling.

"Be careful with the dodongos, those launch fire through their mouths, if you will face them, kick their asses by slashing them in the tail." Navi was indicating the elves. "Otherwise, just focus on lighting the torches are at front of you instead."

They nodded to the fairy's suggestion and set themselves to light the torches using their respective deku stick, after that, the bars that were locking the door lifted giving them access to go back to the main room.

Before stepping in, they found another switch but this time it was not blue-colored, but yellow instead, thus, Link pushed it making the another door's bars lift, which was across the room.

"I wonder where that door will take us to." Said Link curious while heading to the door.

"We will find out." Andrea stated willingly.

Right after reaching the door and opening it, they stepped in a room filled with flower bombs surrounding a grey stairs that was way too tall and unreachable to climb up.

But soon they noticed that something was lacking in the middle of these bombs.

"Link, don't you think that something's lacking at the middle of the bombs?" Andrea questioned thoughtful.

"Now that you mention it, there's no flower bomb there." Link acknowledged her figuring this out.

"Exactly, there's no bomb in the middle as you say… Unless…" the silver-haired girl paused thinking about a possibility.

"What do you mean, Andrea?"

"There's a balcony up there, you see? We want to get there but this wall is too high and we can't reach it, maybe placing a bomb will make this sink so we can go upstairs. What do you think?"

"I just have to put a bomb in the middle, right?"

"Yes."

No sooner said than done, Link took her protectress's advice placing the explosive between the bombs, as soon as the bomb exploded, the others made a great chain reaction by sinking the wall and thus, becoming a set of stairs.

"Andrea… the wall sank… it became a set of stairs… Thank you!" Link thanked her happy for her intelligence.

"You're welcome, my friend… Let's go upstairs." Responded Andrea giving him a warm smile.

They both proceeded to go upstairs towards the balcony and move to the other door that leaded them to another room.

Once inside, the door they had just passed, was covered by the bars. The room was habited with two flaming bats surrounding the zone.

Besides, there were four statues surrounding a circular platform where the yellow switch was standing.

"Link, I will take care of these guys, you go press the switch up there." Andrea asked him.

The child agreed to do so while the girl took care of them until she eliminated the bats.

Link moved a statue away and climbed up the ladder to press the switch, making the door open.

"Come on, let's get through that door." Andres stated after defeating the bats.

They returned to the main zone but this time it was the upper part from the lava room that Link and Andrea entered to.

There was a bridge the duo had to cross, even though there was a hole in the middle, however, they were able to jump at that precise moment in order to get past the bridge and step in a room filled with higher platforms and few spikes moving around the room.

"Be careful… There are a few spikes here so you better look around." Navi advised them to be cautious.

"Are you serious?" Andrea was surprised for her comment.

"Yeah, and you guys better not get hurt." The fairy nodded re-affirming her statement.

After that, the elves made their way between the spikes being careful about not getting hurt until they finally reached a block that was below a ladder.

The two pulled the block towards the platform, they climbed up to it and found a flower bomb.

"There's a cracked wall over there." Link noticed upon seeing it.

"We must blow it up then, maybe it will lead us to other side." Said Andrea throwing the bomb, which almost did not land to the wall by the time it made explosion.

After traveling through a hallway, Link and Andrea entered to a zone with a platform filled with fire and they soon saw an open eye hanging in the wall.

"We have seen that eye before…" Andrea recognized that device they saw inside Deku tree.

"I'm sure this will clear the way." Said Link firing his slingshot to the eye.

After Link shot and hit the eye, the flames faded away and the two proceed to get past the door.

As soon as they opened and crossed the door, Link and Andrea stepped to another lava-filled zone, encountering the same reptiles they had to battle against again.

"These guys don't learn." Andrea expressed ready to fight.

"I know, they are annoying." Said Link in the same state.

 **End of chapter 7**


	9. Retrieve the Second Stone! II

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither of Nier: Automata nor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, because both Nintendo and Square Enix own them respectfully.**

 **CHAPTER 8 – Retrieve the Second Stone! II**

 **DODONGO'S CAVERN**

At the lava zone, Link and Andrea encountered the same reptiles they battled few moments ago, and right now both elves charged towards them again for the same purposes until they finally put them down in order to keep going with the mission.

They headed through to the other door that just had opened to enter to a room filled with the same platforms under flames. They repeated the same process by taking the eyes that were hanging around the room, and then, they went back to the spike-filled room finding out a treasure chest to their left.

"I wonder what this chest will have…" Link was getting closer along with his protectress.

"I have no idea, let's open it." Said Andrea not knowing what item would find inside that chest.

They opened the treasure chest and what they found were a bombs bag for the both elves, they had no urgency to grab a bomb flower any longer. Because they now had normal bombs to use when necessary.

"Now we won't depend on the bomb flowers anymore." Link acknowledged it putting his bag away.

"I can give you some of mine of you run out of them." Andrea stated giving him a warm, but a playful smile.

"Th-Thank you." Link blushed shrugging his shoulders upon seeing her friend's expression.

Both elves got past the hallway to return to the upper part of the main room, Navi suggested them to enter through that Dodongo's head, but they had questions about it.

"But how are we going to get in? It's just a replica." Andrea questioned intrigued.

"It says that if a wick explodes in those black eyes, these will come alive and will open its mouth that leads to the deepest place of the cave." The fairy told them a little story, giving a little clue about the dodongo's head.

"If those eyes come alive… That means…" Link was thinking about the possibility.

"Exactly… we have to throw a bomb on each one of these eyes in order to keep going." Andrea advised coinciding with him and the fairy.

The elves headed to a bridge that had two holes in the middle of the road, just above the replica's eyes, Link opted for the left one, while Andrea went for the right one, they succeeded in putting the bombs right on the corresponding eyes and when they exploded, the eyes glowed in red just like Navi foretold.

As they had guessed, the mouth of the dragon opened its mouth revealing a door which they had to go through.

Link and Andrea went down towards the head and thus the circular platform to reach that said door.

They entered to a room which had a cage-filled door to the left side, a hole with a blue-colored switch to the center, a high-grounded hallway to the front and lastly, another hallway which was not that high to the right.

"Link…I will bring the block down here, I will come back quickly." Said Andrea heading to the hallway.

"We'll wait for you." Link replied watching her protectress going ahead.

Andrea entered to a room filled with three blocks but she ignored them while avoiding the flaming bats, and it was how she returned to the room finding the block in the front of her eyes.

"Link! I'll bring down the block! Get ready!" Andrea let him know to push it.

"Yeah! Do it!"

It was then that Andrea brought the block down with a lot of effort, given that it was too heavy for her.

"It's too heavy, let`s move the block slowly." The silver-haired woman told him getting tired.

"Really heavy?" the child asked her upon hearing the statement, which she nodded yes.

"Are you ready? 1, 2, 3…" Andrea counted to three while she was moving the block alongside her protégé right to the hole.

After moving lots of steps, the elves put the block into the said place making the bars lift and open the door.

"It seems we have been given a free pass." Link said this fainting after making efforts.

"I think that right behind that door, there will be a great battle." Andrea acknowledged having a feeling about it.

Link and Andrea took a few minutes to recover their energies, when they did so, they went through the door to get to the last room, which the lava noises resounded throughout the area.

They soon noticed a crack on the floor, thus something was telling them that something really bigger was about to happen down there.

"I don't know if you think the same as me, but I think we will meet a visitor down there." Andrea opined about it.

"That's right, there's somebody waiting for us in that place. Are you ready?" Navi was making sure they were prepared for their incoming fight.

"Yes, Navi, we are." Link declared making up his mind.

The child then put a bomb over the torn zone, by the time it made an explosion, they soon found out a hole that would lead them to a last area.

The elves decided to fall through the hole reaching to the said room, only to find out a lava-filled zone and the weather was more than 100 grades Fahrenheit, it was really like they were in an oven.

"It's very hot Andrea…" Link expressed sweating.

"I don't think it was a good idea to come here, we better retre-." The girl was about to speak when a sudden huge and strong noise resounded throughout the room. "What was that?"

"Andrea… Look…" said Link visibly alarmed about what he was looking.

It was then that the two encountered a giant dinosaur named King Dodongo.

"What the hell? It's huge." Andrea muttered astonished for the monster's size, besides looking how the big thing opened its mouth with a sole intention, overwhelm them by spiting fire. "Run!"

The two soon ran fast as they could to avoid being overwhelmed by the big dodongo's fire, suddenly, Navi came up with a strategy to deal with the monster.

"You guys have to throw a bomb when he opens his mouth, so he will be stunned for a few seconds!"

"Do you think this is going to work?" Link asked the fairy upon hearing her plan.

"We won't know unless we try it, do it now!"

"OK, let's go, Link!" Andrea agreed with the fairy to follow the plan to counterattack the monster.

The two elves worked on the fairy's plan, Link waited for the monster to open its mouth, then, he threw the bomb inside, it was then that King Dodongo felt an explosion in the stomach that left him stunned, just as Navi had predicted.

Andrea ran towards the monster and gave a coup of grace right through the head, but the round was not over yet, the monster stood up and started to roll up with intentions of crushing them.

However, the two were able to escape the overwhelming movement and keep fighting the giant dodongo.

"Link, I will throw a bomb to this monster's mouth while you give the blow. Got it?" Andrea instructed him.

"As you say, Andrea." Link agreed.

They repeated the process for a fair amount of times, until they finally gave the dodongo a double deathblow, thus making him roll awkwardly until he reached the lava and sank to death.

Not only that, the lava was starting to get dried and the weather turned back to normal.

"Is he dead?" Link asked staring at the lifeless monster.

"I think so." Andrea nodded yes upon seeing it as well.

In this moment, a blue portal appeared at the front of their eyes, but the question was: How could the two reach it across the lava?

"Come on, step it at the lava, it won't hurt." Navi encouraged them.

"But Navi, we could get burned." Link said reluctantly but he felt a hand of her protectress holding his, for his surprise. "A-Andrea?!"

"Look, Link, everything is OK now. Come on." She cheered him up doing the said action taking him to the dried lava.

Link did not feel burned at all as Navi had predicted and it was how they left the area by stepping in the blue portal.

/

 **DEATH MOUNTAIN TRAIL**

Link and Andrea re-appeared outside the cave, they were set to head for the Goron City to tell Darunia that they had accomplished their mission but…

"Link, look out!" Andrea exclaimed shoving him away while the patriarch almost crushed them falling from nowhere.

"It's me, guys! Well done!" Darunia spoke happily.

"What's wrong with you? Do you get us killed?!" the girl complained angrily for his reckless behavior.

"Sorry, I just exceeded myself." Darunia apologized in his funny tone. "Thanks to you guys, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!"

"Oh god… He's a tough man." Andrea thought annoyed for his behavior.

"At least that monster won't mess with them anymore." Link laughed slightly injured while being helped by Andrea to stand on his feet.

"What a wild adventure, guys! It will make an incredible story…" Darunia gave them a motivational speech. "I can't believe the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave… All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo Thief, Ganondorf!"

"This man… He doesn't give up his evil ways…" Andrea agreed with the patriarch, Ganondorf was really going too far with his misdemeanors.

"He said, 'Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then I will open the cave for you!' You two, on the other hand, risked your lives for us… Andrea, Link, I like you guys!"

"Th-Thank you, Darunia." Link thanked him while scratching the back of his head besides of being praised, just like her protectress.

"How's about you guys and I become Sworn Brothers?!" Darunia proposed them in a nice gesture.

"What is it about?" Andrea lifted a brow asking him. "Is that a ceremony or something?"

"No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" Darunia explained this invoking a red light and thus, the stone the elves were looking for, the Goron Ruby.

"Is that… The second stone we were looking for?" Andrea questioned astonished upon seemingly staring at the object.

"Yep, this is the stone that symbolizes our friendship as us Gorons of our heart, my warriors." Darunia stated in a happy mood. "Brothers! You'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you?"

"Of course, we want to defeat Ganondorf in one way of another." Link told him with determination.

"We will do whatever it takes to bring down." Seconded Andrea in the same mood.

"Then you two should go see the Great Fairy on top of the Death Mountain! She will power you guys up! Hey, everybody! Let's see off our brothers!"

Suddenly, two gorons fell off the nowhere with the intentions of hug them tightly, they were coming closer as it creeped the elves out.

"A-Andrea… I think they don't wanna let us go…" Link mumbled getting nervous with these gorons, all he wanted is to run away.

"Yeah… All we can do is… RUUUUUUN!" Andrea yelled as they ran away as fast as they could to get away from the gorons, leaving Darunia and the gorons to laugh at the duo.

"AAAAAAAH!" Link screamed running for his life in a funny fashion alongside his friend.

After running away from the gorons, the elves went to climb up the upper part of the mountain while avoiding the falling and flaming rocks as they could until they finally reached to the top of the volcanic mountain.

They soon encountered the same owl that were waiting for them, for some reason, Andrea wasn't liking him at all but they had to listen to the owl.

"There is a crack in the wall, shall me blow it?" proposed Link.

"I can feel the presence behind that torn wall, so yes." Navi gave him green light to blow it up.

Little they did know was that there was somebody who could give them what they need to survive every single battle they encountered.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER 8**


End file.
